Lolita
by Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe
Summary: Roxy should've listened to her master...cause not she'll pay the price. Rated M for rape. Slappy/Roxanne. *Roxanne belongs to SideShowJazz1! PLEASE READ!


**Hello,people of earth! This is a one-side addition to 'Slave To Passion',written by the amazing SideshowJazz1! *Cheers* I do not own Roxanne,She belongs to SideShowJazz1,of course. Nor do I own Slappy,cause if I did,that thing would be burned,because I HATE DUMMIES! Sorry,but they creep me out... *explodes*  
**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

***NOTE-This one-shot contains rape. so if you do not like this kind of stuff,then do not read it. also,this is based off chapter 9 of 'Slave To Passion' so I suggest you read it if you don't understand.**

* * *

Roxanne Shivered,as the angered teenage boy's eyes,began to grow with anger. Maybe she should've sang,the song,but her throat was hurting. But she had a feeling that she was about to get hurt even more.

''Well,'' Slappy growled out,his voice sounding so demonic. ''You will pay.'' Then his eyes returned to their normal blue,But just as scary. He smirked and stepped closer to the girl.

''Since you wanna be a bad girl,you will pay the price.'' He said,walking towards her.

''Take off the shorts,and the T-shirt.'' He ordered,blue eyes sparkling with lust. Roxanne obeyed,but she wished listen to him earlier. When she was done,it left her in her matching pink bra and panties.

''Now everything else.'' She did it,as tears began to stream down her pretty face. She tried not to look at him,she was ashamed that she was naked,in front of her 'master'.

Slappy smirked at her. ''Now go get on the bed.'' She held back a sob,and did so. She knew what was coming next.

''P-Please don't do this!'' She begged,fear over taking her body. ''I'll sing!'' Slappy's smirk grew wider,and he shook his head.

''To late. But you will sing.'' He said,eyes glowing with excitement.

***Warning-Adult scene below!***

Slappy walked over to her,wearing that smirk. He crawled on top of the fearful blonde beauty,and he french-kissed her. She was forced to kiss back,she was getting punished because she didn't obey.

He ran his rough hands,all over her body,while she whimpered. He then pulled off his shirt,revealing his well-sculpted torso.

He smirked at her blushing face,as he kissed her again,more forceful. He trailed down her neck,biting and sucking it,leaving a hickey.

''Slappy,please stop!'' Roxanne whimpered.

''You should've obeyed me.'' He said moving down to her chest. His big hands,teased her soft,sensitive nipples,as she groaned.

She can only imagine,how hard it was for the other slaves.

He then put his mouth on her right nipple,running his tongue over it,and began sucking it. Roxanne's tears were spilling down her face,as he continued to tease her. His other free hand,made it's way to her Womanhood,and he began poking at it. He looked and saw Roxanne opening her mouth,as if she were about to scream,but he quickly covered it with a kiss. She screamed against his lips,as his finger began to rub around the opening. He broke the kiss,her lips were wet from the tears,so he started on her neck again.

Without warning,he stuck his finger in her sensitive core. She let out a loud whimper. Slappy stopped for a second,looking at her,with glowing green eyes full of anger.

''Shut-up!'' He ordered,and continued to torture her body.

It was pretty useless to fight back. Not only was he bigger,he was stronger then her. Her mind wondered off someplace else. Roxy had always imagined she lose her innocence to the one she loved,on her wedding night. Her heart would be full of love,not fear.

Slappy begun to push his finger in and out,slowly causing her to moan in pain and...pleasure? No,she couldn't be enjoying this! She was getting raped!

''Don't act like you don't like it,'' He said smirking at her. ''Cause I know you do. Your wet.'' He said,as he began to take off his jeans.

Roxy gulped. She had already known what was gonna happen.

''Now,here comes the fun part.'' Slappy told her,tauntingly as he crawled on top of her. She braced herself.

_'I should've listened!' _She thought bitterly to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a sharp pain where her lower body was. She looked into his blue,sparkling eyes. He only smirked at her,as she let out a sob.

''Oh,suck it up! You should've listened to me.'' Slappy snapped,as he began to thrust. Roxy let out low,quiet sobs. How could this have happened? Her innocence was being taken by...a dummy! He's a human now,but you get the picture!

''N-No! Please stop,I'll sing it!'' She begged,hoping her would have a change of heart. He began going at a faster pace,as she sobbed more louder. But he didn't care.

She thought it was gonna last for ages,when she felt a tingle in her stomach. She groaned as something wet and hot spilled out of her,and something just as wet and hot,filled her.

Slappy pulled out,finally. And rolled next to her. They lay there panting. Slappy then french-kissed her again,and he whispered in her ear.

''Now,this won't have to happen to you again if you obey me,'' He said,with a only shook,as tears were still falling from her eyes. ''When I tell you to do something,you do it! Understand!'' He said,eyes glowing dangerously again.

She let out a whimper. ''Y-Yes.'' She choked out.

Now,sing _Gothic Lolita!''_ He ordered again,as she began to pull on her PJ's.

Roxy did so,but she couldn't help but think that this was how her life was gonna be. She was gonna live out the rest of her days as his slave. If she didn't obey,she would pay the price. Like she just did.

He was the master,she was the slave. Or his _Lolita._

__As the song goes,she was just a dead little girl. Well,she wasn't dead,but that's what she felt like.

* * *

**Hehe...sorry if this was a little to graphic. I'm not SO good at rape scenes. Well,I tried. :P**

**Once again,I'd like to thank SideShowJazz1, for giving me permission to use her wonderful character.  
**

**REVIEW! *No flames...  
**


End file.
